Luna's OC Meme
Luna's OC Meme (spelled as Luna's OC meme~! on DeviantArt) is a meme made by LaReina-QuyaKoroleva. Scenarios 1. It was a bad day for 2. They had woken up angry, and became even more so when 9 accidentally bumped into them while they were carrying several objects, causing 2 to drop them all. One item lands on 2's foot, injuring their pinky toe and causing them to go to the ER. Sitting miserably in bed, the unfortunate 2 vows to plot revenge against 9. What is 2 plotting? How do they feel about 9 personally, and do they suspect 9 was mean on purpose? 2. 2 has come up with an excellent plan, but then 4 comes to visit them! 4 brings a special treat (what is it? And how does 2 react?), and after hearing about the incident, decides to suggest an alternate plan. What is this plan? And how does 4 feel about 9? 3. 10 hears about 2 and 4's plan regarding 9, and because 9 is a very important person to them (maybe a crush? X'D), they quickly drive to 9's house to warn them. How does 9 react? 4. 2 has recovered, and the day for their and 4's grand plans has come! Do they succeed, or does 10 warn 9 in time? What happens? 5. There are many rumours involving 7 and 1; many suspect them of being in love. Why, and how was this rumour formed? Who started it? 6. Soon 1 finds out about the rumour from overhearing 3 talking to 10 about it. What does 1 think? Does 1 secretly like 7? Or are they, in fact, mortal enemies? 7. 7 is told of the rumours by 1, but doesn't believe them for some reason. However, they soon come across the lovelorn 3 writing a fanfic about them! How does 7 react? 8. 5, 6, and 8 are in a brawl. Where? and why? What does 4 do to try and break it up? 9. Soon, 1 and 7 decide to write a fanfic about 3 and 10 being in love, muahaha. 1 leaves the file open on their computer, and 3 discovers it. What do they think? Despite what 3 knows is best, they find their eyes glues to the screen. Why? 10. Unfortunately for 3, 1 comes home right as they are reading the last and most interesting and terrifying scene. What happens? 11. 5 feels sorry about the fight with 6 and 8, especially with 8, and 5 decides to make dinner for the latter. What do they cook, and what does 8 think? 12. It's 2's birthday. Who do they invite, and what happens? Especially when it is revealed that 10 baked the cake? 13. It's a great big Christmas party! It is hosted by 6, who is well known for being good at parties, and they have ever so excitedly hung a mistletoe in a very prominent place; right above the refrigerator! 6 knew that after the refreshments were all gone, the always hungry 3 and 9 would probably raid their fridge for more. In fact, this succeeds, and 3 and 9 are caught under the mistletoe. What happens? 14. 9 is very tired (why?) and decides to take a nap. However, 1 is very interested on annoying 9 for some reason. What happens? 15. 7 is caught having to do 10's laundry. Why, and what have they done to deserve this? Category:Memes